History of Services 851 - 882
Service 850 Introduced on 3 February 1985, as a service from Yishun to Bukit Merah Interchange. An alternative route to Marina Centre was introduced in 28 February 1988. Withdrawn on 20 September 1992 with services 851 and 167, covering between Yishun and Thomson Road, and Thomson Road and Bukit Merah respectively. Service 851 Between Yishun and Bukit Merah, no route change. Converted to partial air-con service on 1 November 1994. Service 852 Between Yishun and Boon Lay Interchange. On 10 March 1996, shortened to Bukit Batok Interchange due to Woodlands Extension. Originally to be withdrawn but eventually cut back due to poorer links between Yishun and Bukit Timah. Service 854 Introduced on 18 January 1987, as a service between Yishun interchange and Bedok interchange. Shortened to Teo Kim Eng Road on 18 June 2008. Service 855 Introduced on 1st Oct 1989, as a service between Yishun interchange and World Trade Centre Terminal (Now known as HarbourFront Interchange). No route change, under Shaun So's ownership. Service 856 Introduced in 18 December 1988 running from Yishun to Woodlands. It was extended to Marsiling Secondary School in 10 February 1996. Service 857 Introduced on 20 September 1992 as a fully air-conditioned service between Yishun and Admiralty Road West via Yishun Ave 2 and Sembawang Road using Nissan UDs. On Sunday 10th Mar 1996, it was merged with Service 169. Reintroduced on Sunday 14th Jan 2001 as a loop trunk service between Yishun interchange and Suntec City in its present form. Service 858 Introduced on Sunday 4th Feb 1996 as a service plying between Yishun Interchange and Woodlands Regional Interchange via Gambas Avenue and Yishun Ave 3. On 2nd Nov 1997, it was extended to loop at Changi Airport and no longer calls along Yishun Ave 3. In 2001, it was enhanced to call at an additional pair of stops (68111 & 68119) along Jln Kayu outside Seletar Camp Gate. From Sunday 11 Nov 2007, this service calls at new bus stop located at Changi Airport Terminal 3. On 28th Mar 2010, this service was amended to ply along Yishun Ctrl 2 & Sembawang Way. Service 859 Introduced in 1999. Running from Yishun and loop at Sun Plaza. Service 860 Introduced in 13 June 1998. From Sengkang Terminal and loop at Hougang South. On 13 December 1998, extended to World Trade Centre and renumbered 865. Service 864 Introduced in 15 November 1998. Running from Sengkang to Suntec City with the opening of Carrefour outlet. On 25 July 1999, handed to Ernest. On 12 December 1999, route 864 was merged with route 84 to form service 80. Service 865 Renumbered from 860 in 13 December 1998. Running from Sengkang to World Trade Centre. On 25 July 1999, handed to Ernest. On 12 December 1999, route 865 was renumbered service 85. Service 866 Renumbered from service 59 on 28 February 1999. Running from Sengkang to Ang Mo Kio. On 25 July 1999, handed to Ernest. On 12 December 1999, renumbered 86. Service 868 Introduced on 28 September 2010 as a direct service from Tuas to Shenton Way. Extended to Legoland Malaysia on 15 September 2012.